


Knowing

by Prentice



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things North knew. That Jack Frost needed a good Papa was one of them. rotg_kink response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a mini-fill for a North/Jack daddy kink prompt on the rotg_kink meme. I (naturally) can't seem to find it now but hope the original poster eventually finds it here anyway.

There were many things North knew.

First, Christmas was much better than any other holiday. No matter what Easter Bunny might have said. Christmas was best. Always had been, always would be.  

Second, elves were nuisance. Always getting under boot, always eating tastiest of cookies, and always ( _always_ ) stealing cocoa that was not theirs. Yetis were much better. Hard workers, dedicated. Willing to re-paint toys to more Christmas-like colors at a moment’s notice should he say so.

 Third, boys like Jack Frost needed a good Papa. A caring Papa, one who would look after him, shelter him, and protect him.  One who would guide him with strong, loving hand and who would only punish when absolutely necessary.

Like after blizzard of ’68.

 Jack could have used good Papa then. North thought this very strongly. He could have used a good Papa, one who would have spanked him for his foolishness and made him understand that there were times to ‘help’ and there were times to…not help.

He could have used a good Papa who would have told him that Bunny held grudges - much, much longer than others did, ja? Much longer than was good, was healthy, you see? – and that he did not always understand that Pooka pride must sometimes bend like grass in spring breeze rather than stand strong like big oak. Aster did not understand this – could not – because he was warrior first, Easter bunny later, and was not the easily forgiving type.

Not like North was. He was warrior, first,  - Ja, was good, being warrior – but he always had eyes filled with wonder, willing to _see_ the extraordinary in the world and accept that people – and Pookas – they made mistakes. Were forgivable, always.

Jack did not know this, though, and could have used a Papa to show him the way. Show him that a home could be many things. Could be many people. Could be one person with strong, loving arms that would cradle him in his sleep and protect him from all harm, even if he did not know he needed it and could take care of himself like valiant guardian could-would-should.

The boy, this boy, Jack…he needed someone who believed in him, even when no one else did or might. He needed someone – a Papa – who would see him for what he always had been and not what he thought he could be. He needed someone who would show him that he was loved, so much.

That was what a good Papa would have done. That’s what North would have done. What he still wanted to do, if only Jack would let him.


End file.
